battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of Shanghai
Siege of Shanghai (Chinese: 上海之围) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set within the Pudong District of Shanghai, China and pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army. It was first seen during the E3 2013 Electronic Arts press conference. The map features combined arms gameplay, with the player having access to tanks, light vehicles, helicopters and boats. It has been shown that a skyscraper is able to be brought down via player interaction. Conquest Large Equipment Bases A: Residential Area The flag is located on the top floor of a two-story parking lot located between two apartment buildings. B: Metro [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Tomahawk Missile There are a few entrances that have automatic doors on them. The flag itself will be near a destructible monument that can provide some cover. The metro is partially under construction and has a pillar that can be destroyed collapsing the road above it. C: Skyscraper [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Gunship The flag is located on the roof of a tall skyscraper which can only be reached by elevator or aircraft and can collapse if enough damage is inflicted onto the four pillars supporting it. Once the skyscraper has collapsed, the flag reappears within the skyscraper's remains, under control of the same team that held it while the building was still standing.BF4 Gunship Weapons - Do We Need It? (Battlefield 4 Gameplay/Commentary/Alpha/E3), viewed 19 June 2013, . There are also stairs by the water for naval access. If the skyscraper collapses, the streets become covered in dust and debris, making it harder for everyone to see their surroundings. The bridges connecting the skyscraper to the rest of the map have buttons that players can press to raise/lower the bridge's bollards in order to block/allow access for land vehicles. D: Arcade [[Commander resource|'Commander Resource:']] Infantry Scan The flag is located on the first-floor of an arcade alley. Certain areas of the nearby buildings have switch-activated security gates that can control passage through them. There are also short elevators that connect the floors. E: Restaurant The flag is located near a restaurant overlooking the river nearby. Either a M1A2 Abrams or a Type 99 spawns here. Domination The Domination gamemode in Siege of Shanghai takes place in the area around Arcade and Restaurant flags in Conquest. Equipment Bases A: Storefront B: Wreckage C: Arcade Gallery siegeos.png|Title card siege.png toma hit.png|Tomahawk missile executing a direct hit Siege of Shanghai 1.jpg|USMC Infantry and an M1A2 Abrams tank cautiously advance Siege of Shanghai 2.jpg|A Sniper provides support from a skyscraper Siege of Shanghai 3.jpg SiegeofShanghai.jpg|USMC Helicopters assault the city Battlefield_4_Siege_of_Shanghai_Screenshot_(from_river).jpg|Siege of Shanghai as seen from the river nearby. Map from above.jpg|The commanders bird's eye view of Shanghai Respawn menu.jpg FLAG C COLLAPSE.jpg|Flag C collapsing. Trivia *There are some warships out in the river that fire at random intervals into the city in a similar manner to Isla Inocentes. This is where the Tomahawk comes from when called in. *This is the first Battlefield map revealed where a major capture point can be destroyed. References Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps